Winx Club SongFics
by LuckyNicole98
Summary: This is my first songfic on FF It's about the winx clubs charaters and what songs I thinks reflects on their relationship, I am so not good at summeries!
1. Musa & Riven

**Hiyya! Right this is the first ever thing I am doing for fan-fiction*finally*:) I've always wanted to do a songfic! I am planning on writing a story...but I'll get more into when Winx Club starts again on nick(this January for UK). Anyway, this will have songs that reflect on the couples and what **_**I think**_** suits them. Italic=the song. Normal=what's happening and Bold=authors note and someone shouting ect. Well I'll stop talking and get on with it. **

**Musa and Riven **

Musa looked over at the '_it_' couple Riven and...Darcy, sadly she was too late last summer when Darcy got him before she could ask him out. She knew they weren't good together, Riven said she gets on his nerves a lot always accusing him of cheating and he says she always flirts with guys right in front of him. She should be the one that's holding his hand, she has known him since nursery.

"Listen up!"the DJ of the disco said "Why doesn't someone come up here and sing!". That gave her an Idea "better late than never"she thought to herself,the walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone right out of the DJ's hand. "All-right we have a taker!" the crowd clapped and Musa could hear her friends..._well mostly _Stella shout 'Go Musa!' 'show them'.

She looked right at Riven and started to sing...

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU!_

_I don't like your girlfriend! _

_No way! No way! _

_I think you need a new one _

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! _

_I could be your girlfriend _

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! _

_I know that you like me _

_NO WAY! NO WAY! _

_You know it's not a secret _

_HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! _

_I want to be your girlfriend _

_You're so fine _

_I want you mine _

_You're so delicious _

_I think about you all the time _

_You're so addictive _

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel all right?  
>(feel all right, feel all right, feel all right)<br>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And hell yeah<br>I'm the mother f**kin' princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<br>(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about! <em>

Riven stared wide eyed at Musa he couldn't believe it... When ever he tried to make a move on her she didn't realise it, that was the only reason he was dating Darcy.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<em>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>(And again and again and again)<br>So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't want to hear you say her name ever again<br>(And again and again and again! )

On the stage Musa could see Darcy shot something to Riven then storm out of the disco.

_Cause she's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<em>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<p>

Oh

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<br>Oh  
>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger<br>Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
>There's no other<br>So when's it gonna sink in  
>She's so stupid<br>What the hell were you thinking?_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your girlfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>No it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No Way No Way Hey Hey...

Musa finished the the song and jumped off the stage and the crowd cheered and whistled. " Musa! Was amazing bab!" Aisha rushed over to Musa "But I can't talk to you right now...Head hog coming over" Aisha whispered so only Musa could hear.

"What? Ais-"

Someone pulled her through the crowds to the the front door.

"Riven, what is it?" ' my god I must look like a fool to him now!' Musa thought to herself.

"You know what" he said as he pulled her closer to him and gave her a soft kiss.

"Wait! What about Darcy?" Musa looked up at him with concerned eyes, even thought Musa hated her it was still wrong to go behind someone's back.

"Who? I broke up with her, the only reason I went out with her was because, I thought you didn't like me Musa, I guess I was wrong" he smirked. Musa 's face went bright pink.

"Wanna dance?"

" Ssss-Sure" her heart trembled as he took her hand heading to the middle of the floor. All she could think was ' I finally won, I got him in the end' Musa snuggled closer to Riven's chest.

**Thanks for reading! Please review but Please remember that this is the first time I've done this, I'll get better over time:) oh almost forgot _I DO NOT OWN WINX IT BELONGS TO THE THE AMAZING STRAFFI__ and __I DON'T OWN THE SONG 'GIRLFRIND IT BELONGS TO THE BRILL AVRIL _**


	2. Bloom & Sky

Right this chapter is about bloom and sky and a bit(well a lot) of Stella. This catchy song is by a south Korean group called Girls' Generation(or SNSD) I would personally go and listen to the song on you tube( this is the English words I am writing) Oppa= a respectable term for a boy who is older than you.

Bloom and Stella were laying on Stella's bed.

"Stell?"

"Ya darling?"

"What would you do if the guy you liked thought of you as a little sister?" Blooms eyes drifted over to her balcony wondering what Sky was doing, was he out with gulp..._Diaspro? _

"_BLOOM!" _

"_huh?" _

"_You were daydreaming, AGAIN!" _

"Sorry Stell" Bloom put a apologetic look on her face and got up and put the radio on.

"Hey everyone this song is for every girl wanting to tell their true feelings" the radio blared.

"HA, I've got an idea" Stella started to grin.

"NOT AGAIN STELLA ,THE LAST TIME MY HAIR WENT ON FLAMES!" she started to panic, even though she loved her friend, she had a rep for getting into trouble like; blowing up a lab, painting all the classrooms pink, making her own beach in the courtyard, setting fire to Ms. Griselda, the list can go on.

"Hey it was innocent mistakes" Stella rolled her eyes and grabbed Bloom by the hand "Now, to make you feel better how about you sing this song with me?"

"I guess? Is it the new SNSD song?"

"DUH! Come on now!"

_I'm not the person you knew before,_

_brand new sound _

_With the new me one more round _

_Dance dance dance till we run this town _

_Oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down _

_Hey Oppa look at me, just take a look at me _

_It's the first time I've spoken like this HA! _

_I fixed my hair and put on make-up too _

_Why do you only not notice me? _

_Thump thump, my heart is beating _

_I just continue imagining _

_What should I do, having been so proud _

_I just want to tell you _

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppa, I love you Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot _

_It's embarrassing so don't laughIt's the truth so don't make fun eitherI'm just saying stupid things again _

_I'm not the person you knew before, brand new soundWith the new me one more roundDance dance dance till we run this town_

_Oppa oppa, I'll be I'll be down down down down_

_Oppa, just listen to meStop saying other thingsDon't think of me just as a younger sisterYou'll regret after a year _

_You don't know my thoughts at allYou don't realize and just joke aroundWhat should I do, you immature personJust listen to me _

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppa, I love youAh! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lotIt's embarrassing so don't laughIt's the truth so don't make fun eitherIf you do that again, I might just cry _

_I'm not the person you knew before, brand new soundSomething about my heart is different todayDown down, don't put it off, I just get madOppa oppa, if you keep this up, no no no no _

_Tell me boy boy love it it it it it it it ah!_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppa, I love youAh! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lotOh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppa, I love youAh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! A lot, a lot _

"Thanks Stella, your the best"Bloom smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks what we're for...I 'am not trying to sound rude but can you get of me now, your creasing my Spella McCartney dress" Bloom got up and Stella dusted herself down.

"I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen, I'm the best damn thing your eyes have ever seen!" Stella sang loud enough to make a glass brake, and Bloom now might to partiality deaf in one ear.

" I know Stell your proud of your Diva ways" she snorted and went for the door.

"Hey! Where're you going!"

" To see if I can find Sky" Bloom winked.

"My little girl is all growing up!" Stella joked pretending to dry her eyes.

"Bye Stella"she could win an Oscar one day.

I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world but, But I'm going to try and get this done before new year:) Please review! Pretty please? You know you want too;)


	3. Flora & Helia

Sorry for this taking so long, been busy with the Exams, on top of that I have a _really_ bad cold. I do not own Winx Club, Rainbow does, I do not own 'Hurry up and Save me' Tiffany Giardina does, Thanks to Felia4ever for showing me this song:)

Flora & Helia

Flora hated this! Why did people always think of her as the '_quite' _and '_sensitive' _one? Just because she cares for nature and wants to stop the earth from over heating! Well at least Helia understands her, _but _she wants to show her friends the different side to her, one that she doesn't show a lot, so tonight when they are all going to DEX nightclub she might be more? _Brave_?

**4 Hours later...**

The Winx, were meeting the guys at the night club. It took them only 3 hours to get ready... Apart

from Stella, Flora swears she saw her in at least twenty different outfits! Her excuse? "At least half of them were bought last month Flo! I do not want my snookums seeing me in such, old clothes!" Flora wanted to shout 'does she know how little kids in poor countries make her clothes for only a few pennies or _less_?' .Well she just wanted to have fun tonight and be less cautious.

"Flora!" she turned around to see Helia walking towards her.

"Helia, I' m so happy to see you " Flora smiled at him looking in to his teal eyes, she sensed that he was thinking of something. " What's wrong?" she stepped back and stared curious of what he was thinking about.

"Nothing, its just that School is stressing me out, if I don't pass the exam I don't know what I'll do, its worth half of my grade. Come on lets go and dance petal" Helia took her by the hand and led her out to dance floor, were domino by Jessie J was just finishing up, how could she be more confident when Helia just loaded his worries on to hers? 'There will be other times to be more confident' she thought 'but for now I'll just help Helia'.

"Flora?"

"Huh?" She would barley hear him, because of the music blasting.

"You seem quite distant , are you feeling alright?" Shoot! I was to busy thinking I wasn't listening too Helia, what's up with me today.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, it doesn't matter…come on" just as she finished speaking the song hurry up and save me blast from the speakers, memories came flooding in this was the first song her and Helia danced to. "This reminds me of the end of year dance" Flora sighed, remembering how wonderful it had been.

" You're face looks so cute when you think of it" Helia laughed ,as her face went as bright as a tomato, she buried her face into his chest".

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eyeAnd it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lieOh you got to meMy life was alright living in black and whiteBut you changed my point of view _

_Show me your coloursShow me your coloursCause without you I'm blue(Without you I'm blue) _

Helia pulled Flora closer to him and started slowly dancing with her.

_Hurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you _

_Hurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meHurry up and save meI just wanna feel aliveAnd I do when I'm with you _

Flora wrapped her tanned arms around his necked and just started swaying to the rhythem of the music.

_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind'Cause the way it's going downIn my life, I feel like a prisoner in a lightAre you feeling me?'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls aroundI feel like I'm breaking outShow me your colours, show me your colours'Cause without you I'm blue _

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meI just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you _

_My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling outWill you be there? Are you waiting?Will you be there? Will you save me? _

That night ,will always stay in her heart. She didn't need to be more forward…

_You can save me, I know you can save meI know you can save me so just, so just save meWithout you I'm blueHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meI just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with youHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meI just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you _

Because, she had eventually shown Helia her true feelings towards him, without the warrior/artist ,in her life she would be numb…

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meI just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you _

The thought of not being with him, she would fell like a body with no soul, the sky without air. He had helped her move on in other ways than just one; Flora faced her fears, and was able to move up in her magic training in Alfea, he really had…

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save meHurry up and save me, hurry up and save meI just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with youSave me, save me _

**Saved her. **


End file.
